


You're My Relief

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Satsuki comes home to Nonon, and to the better life she's building for herself. Commission for vohdun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Relief

Satsuki had spent almost her entire life being driven everywhere by limo. It was an expensive and lavish way to travel, the sort worthy of someone of her standing and wealth. But it had been part of a lifestyle she sought to leave behind as she tried to use her vast fortune and resources to do good in the world, hoping that perhaps some of the damage done could be made up for as she devoted herself and the corporation she'd inherited to the new, hopefully noble cause. There would be a lot of work to do, and her days had become about trying to help rebuild the world newer and better than it was before, without the maniacal zeal and "purity" her mother had been obsessed with. But she was also trying to rebuild a life for herself, away from all the fighting and worrying, something happier and more normal, and one of the many important elements to that was dropping some of the things that reminded her too much of the life that was. So on some days, she traded in her limousine and chauffeur for a bike. 

She'd never been able to savour anything when she was secretly plotting against her mother. It had been all about timeliness and goals, never being able to relax. But riding home gave her a certain clarity and freedom, let her take in the sights of whatever route she took that day, which always had subtle differences in side streets and alleys. It shouldn't have been quite as exciting as it was, given that she was biking through the city after all, but there was an almost innocent quality to the wide-eyed soaking in of new sights and fresh faces that really put a lot of things into perspective. She was no longer standing atop a glimmering ivory spire and looking down at her subjects, but there on the ground, seeing the people her efforts were working toward saving.

As she moved onto the main street and the familiar straight line back home, familiarity with what she would see let her mind drift elsewhere. Mainly, to how she was giving herself a new life, and what she wanted that life to involve. More importantly, who. Nonon had been there with her from very early on, and of all the things from what was that she wanted to hold onto, the musician was undoubtedly at the top of the list. Throughout so much of what she'd done, her affection for Nonon was what grounded her, kept her feeling human and 'normal'. And now, when she was finally able to settle down, she didn't want options, she just wanted her. A steadfast assurance than one day, she would marry the pink-haired girl, when everything had finally settled and she felt like there could be time spared for such a task.

Thinking so long about Nonon, longing after her, wasn't without its downsides. Mainly, the fact that after a long day, she was left with a rather malleable need for some kind of poorly-defined 'relief''. Whether curling up with a good book or just enjoying the still and silent calm of being at home rather than at work, she had to fill her afternoon and evening with something as far removed from work as possible. As her thoughts drifted toward Nonon, it was hard not to think of her as a way to relax, to find relief in the arms of the girl she loved. Her feet moved faster as she felt her panties tighten a little and her skirt started to lift up on the seat, all manner of tension beginning to swell inside of her as her mind sank further down into need and excitement. Temptation was powerful, and the last few blocks were almost maddening.

Slipping off the bike in front of her door, she was practically quivering as she moved swiftly into her house, slipping out of her shoes and seeking Nonon out, who waited by the counter with an open pizza box, nibbling on a still piping hot slice. The musician had timed her girlfriend's return from work perfectly, knowing how long a pizza usually took and not wanting it to either get cold or come later than Satsuki, lest the raven-haired woman be hungry.

But Satsuki was hungry for something else entirely, and Nonon barely got the slice down into the box in time as she was swept up off of her feet, spun around and eased against the wall, where lips hungrily awaited her, not caring about the grease staining Nonon's or the way the sauce overpowered the familiar taste of the musician's mouth. She just wanted the tight, close heat and the knowledge that she was kissing the girl she loved. It was a show of need she was almost embarrassed by, not the culmination of a day's longing but only a few minutes' thought, made only worse by the fact that there was a bulge rubbing against Nonon's thigh as she kissed her deeply that practically screamed how wound up she'd become in no time at all.

Nonon teased the bulge as she met the kiss eagerly, loving it when Satsuki came home from work so needy and wound up. There was nothing better in the world than to be needed so much, even if it was always so sudden and powerful. Especially because of that, in fact, as being pinned against the wall by her statuesque queen always got the short musician going. "You know I can't say no to you when you're like this," she whispered, "But can we eat first? I'm going to need all the energy I can get."  
**********  
Hands were at the buttons of Satsuki's top the second her rear fell to the bed, Nonon straddling the taller woman eagerly as she got to work in undressing her, soft lips buried into her neck. Although she'd been the one to ask that they not go all out until they'd eaten dinner, she met Satsuki's hunger eagerly, showing off without shame that she was just as needy. There was no reason to deny it; being pressed against the wall had been almost instant in dragging her down, and now that they'd put something in their stomachs, she had only one goal in mind, and it was to make intense love to the beautiful woman whose lap she sat in until the night wound down and she could ease happily into sleep.

For Nonon, it wasn't only about building a new life, it was about the honour of belonging in Satsuki's. She didn't need quite as much to forge something new, but to have the promise of a life with someone was incredible as Satsuki... She'd already given that to the raven-haired woman, but what had begun as duty and loyalty and given way to romance, and she couldn't have been happier as her fingers fretted with the hem of the larger woman's dress, slowly lifting it up with one hand as she deftly opened her blouse up with the other. Satsuki's hands were at her hips, and she could feel them shift nervously, Satsuki's lips almost forming around words as she wanted to give Nonon what she deserved first, to lavish the pink-haired musician in as much affection as possible.

"No," Nonon whispered into her lips as their kiss halted, mouth lingering heatedly against one another. "You've had a long day, Satsuki. I'm going to help you relax first, then you can do whatever you want to me, okay?" It was an offer she could give without any fear, knowing that whatever Satsuki chose would begin with something especially for Nonon before she thought about her own pleasure again. It was practically a universal constant; Satsuki was a generous lover who almost had to be dragged down into her own pleasure sometimes, reaching a point that frustrated even Nonon, for as much as she wanted to be lavished. Perhaps it was because of who Nonon was with; Satsuki just deserved so much that she felt wrong in just taking from her all the time.

Her words put Satsuki at ease as the kisses at her neck turned to little nibbles and she opened up the raven-haired girl's shirt, exposing the plain white bra she wore beneath, which held her ample breasts securely. It was a quick fix to change that, reaching forward to unclasp the bra and ease it down her arms until they fell free. Nonon bit her lip, pressing her body against Satsuki's as she reached back down for her skirt, rolling it up until she could see the needy bulge of a girlcock straining against the matching white panties. She snickered, teasing along the bulge with her fingers before finally pulling the panties down and giving her a reprieve, letting the large cock spring upward, completely rigid and aching. Nonon expected that it hadn't softened at all since she arrived, Satsuki just quietly restrained as she ate and fought off her appetites. What a trooper.

But now, Nonon had a job to do, and gladly seized it in her hand, loving the way it throbbed suddenly beneath her warm touch, and began to stroke. She buried her face into Satsuki's chest, and even the smallest of kisses against her nipples set Satsuki alight, making her shiver. Her large breasts were incredibly sensitive to the touch, and Nonon had practically mapped out in her mind just how to treat her most receptive of spots to draw the most reaction possible from her. Nonon liked hearing a woman of such amazing sexual prowess as Satsuki moan under her treatment; it gave her a swell of confidence, and she began to suck on the hardening nipple as her hand gripped her shaft a little tighter.

Satsuki didn't know why she had a penis. She suspected that it had something to do with the experiments that attempted to infuse her with life fibers, which while unsuccessful, left a few side-effects. It wasn't something she worried too much about, embracing who she was in her entirety, especially given just how good it felt as Nonon's hand moved a little faster along her lengthy shaft. Her head rolled back as she let out a soft moan, eager to feel how far the pleasure could go, how long Nonon would want to be her 'relaxation'. She accepted that they were two people who prioritized their partner's pleasure, and that there was nothing that could be done but accepted that Nonon had gotten to her first and was probably the more stubborn of the two. So instead of fighting, she leaned one hand back to brace herself against the bed as the other ran through Nonon's soft hair, caressing her head as she sucked firmly on one of her nipples.

Nonon could, with great ease, get carried away by just how beautiful her girlfriend was. Countless nights had been spent just worshiping her divine form with her lips, loving every curve, every muscle, every sweet inch of flesh. All of it deserved her attention and no amount given ever seemed enough, but this wasn't the kind of night where she would spend forever savouring her every inch. Those were nights where she had all the time in the world and could force back her own needs in almost zen-like focus. But between her legs was an ache that couldn't be ignored forever, just as long as she could hold out until Satsuki had had an orgasm or two. Maybe three. In many ways, this was a test of her devotion, albeit a self-imposed one. Satsuki no longer had any reason to care about loyalty, but it was so deeply ingrained into her mindset that she couldn't help herself.

“Have you really been this hard all day?” she teased, looking up from Satsuki's breasts with lidded eyes as she began to lick at the tops of her breasts, smearing saliva all along them as she got playful and adoring with her gorgeous form. How could she not? It was almost addictive to see Satsuki naked, to have full access to her body to do with as she wished, even if her wish was only to make her feel as good as possible. It was a selfless desire, but it hardly felt that way as she soaked in the sight of her, almost a privilege in and of itself. She felt selfish, like this was some great secret she was keeping all to herself.

Satsuki moaned as the hand loosened a little, beginning to stroke from base to tip of her formidable length, leave her hips squirming as hickeys were left on the tops of her breast, precariously high up, almost threatening to limit her clothing choices to shirts that would cover up her cleavage lest she risk exposing such an indecent mark. “No, I haven't,” she confessed, wanting to be nothing but honest with her. She'd lived a lie too long. “I got like this while thinking about you on the way home.”

“Like this? Only on the bike ride home?” she asked, flashing a cat-like smile as Satsuki's hips started to rock upward into her grasp. “You're too much, Lady Satsuki.” She sometimes playfully slipped a 'lady' into her sentences when they were in the bedroom, just for the way she always perked up a little in surprise, that brief flash of her with her guard down. She used the moment to grip a little tighter as she rocked against her thigh a little, teasing it before she pulled off entirely. “Maybe you should keep from thinking dirty thoughts while you're coming home, you might lose focus and crash into something.”

Instead of returning the snarky banter with some of her own, Satsuki bit her lip as she watched Nonon slowly drop to her knees in front of the bed, only one thing in mind that she was going to take eagerly, and which Satsuki had absolutely no desire to want to stop. “If you had to come home to someone as beautiful as you are, you'd be thinking impure things to.”

Nonon's cheeks went as pink as her hair in reaction to that compliment, unable to help herself as she lavished in the sweet words. It was impossible not to, given that the girl she adored was calling her the beautiful one, making her feel appreciated and loved in ways that felt too good not to soak in as she got into position to go down on her girlfriend. “You don't need to butter me up any more, you know. I'm already about to give you head.”

The musician got a grin in return as Satsuki reached for her cheek, caressing it along with her hair as she leaned her head in forward and pressed a sloppy kiss to her tip, which oozed pre onto her lips in response. She licked it up, cleaning her mouth up before extending the lick to her twitching head, the warm, wet saliva smearing along it before she took it into her mouth. Nonon's preferred approach was slow and sloppy, to savour while still getting wet and messy with the whole thing. She liked the build it offered, two needy and frustrated lovers taking it slow even against their mutual better judgment, providing a lurid thrill as they held out for as long as possible, letting the passion swell up and intensify until neither could take any more. She loved it that way, and it was precisely what she had in mind for Satsuki.

Her hand slid down to her base, pumping as much as she could there. In a slow blowjob, there was no chance she could take the entire cock down her gullet, and it would have been too disruptive, too raw. It was a careful line to walk, and she wanted to focus on the upper half, leaving her hand to work over the rest as she slowly sank down, mouth slick and hot as she took her down inch by inch, slow and careful in how she swallowed her down. That way, she could soak in all the side benefits of Satsuki's need, including the slowly tightening grip on her hair as each further inch she took down made her clench a little harder, wear her need a little more openly. It was the entire fun of this little exercise, to watch as they took turns sinking down further and further into each others' madness.

Back and forth her head bobbed, slurping gently on what was in her mouth as she savoured the moment, eyes remaining up and directly on Satsuki's at all times as she adored her, seeking a physical connection and the pounding, heartbeat-intensifying bliss that came with it as much as she did an emotional one, one between two people who loved each other deeper than either could articulate. There wasn't only lust bringing them together, and both would have been just as happy merely holding each other all night; it simply hadn't worked out that way. Not that they minded this outcome, very happy with what they'd found as she continued to suck Satsuki off, moaning around the cock. All of the saliva coating her shaft vibrated from her noises, making Satsuki squirm a little harder as she struggled to remain still. It was a losing battle.

But one she didn't care to win. Satsuki moaned as she writhed on the bed, reaching away from Nonon's cheek to once more reach back and steady herself, keep upright as her motions tried to urge her down. It felt so good, the perfect relief after a long and stressful day of work, something to help her unwind and take a load off, as she so desperately needed. Nonon was her relief, her release, her grounding in reality. She could never stay late hours, knowing that she was keeping Nonon waiting, ensuring a healthy balance between work and relaxation that kept her well rested and happy. It was of the utmost importance that she remain stress-free, and Nonon was the promise of that.

But a devious and sneaky promise, one whose eyes drifted as she began to wonder if perhaps there were other things she could do in addition to sucking her off. Pulling her head up, Nonon got adventurous, though she hit it behind taking a slow lick down the underside of her girlfriend's cock, leaving Satsuki oblivious to her plans until she simply kept licking, drifting all the way down until her raven-haired lover was blushing in realization, and a hand was slowly urging Satsuki to lie back to help Nonon get a better angle. She did, parting and lifting up her legs a little as she offered her plump rear to the musician, biting her lip as this relaxation took on an entirely new approach.

Nonon snickered as she grabbed one of the soft cheeks, giving it a playful slap before she pulled it aside and dove in, pressing a lewd kiss to her girlfriend's pucker that had been just as sloppy as her blowjob had. Her hand drifted up her shaft, smearing her own digits in all the saliva she'd left there as she dragged it back down, rubbing it in and getting the entire length of her dick wet as she sought to stroke it more fervidly to accompany the rimming she was about to give her. In her mind, the more lewd she could make the slow and patient attention, the more payoff there would be when finally they began to properly have sex, rather than all of this oral foreplay that they had come to adore too much to abandon. Toying with each others' resolves and soaking in the passion had become an integral, albeit frustrating, part of how they made love.

Sticking her tongue out, Nonon gave broad licks along Satsuki's pucker as her hand picked up the pace, a little flick of her wrist at the height of her strokes as the slickness along her cock made it easier to work the entire length over with each pump. It was lewd and messy, pressing her face into her rear as each kiss grew louder and wetter, but it was exactly how she wanted to go out. The slow-but-sloppy adoration paid to Satsuki's amazing ass while she let the handjob get a little more out of control. Some speed wasn't a bad idea, letting slip her tight hold on the pace a little, letting Satsuki feel something more intense, more ragged. It quickened her breath and made her move more, the arousal infectious as it fed cyclically into Nonon's tongue slithering against her pucker, slowly wiggling its tip against the hole as it begged entrance inside of her.

Satsuki didn't respond with words, but the moan that accompanied the tight biting of her lip was practically a plea for her to just do it, and it rose in pitch as she felt the tongue sink inside of her, hips nearly bucking as exciting and pure, liquid need bubbled inside of her. Though very skilled herself, she loved to let Nonon build her up, to set their pace with her playful teasing and the way she so deftly weaved advancement into her game. There was a steady, expert touch to the way she slowly quickened the strokes of her cock or the way her tongue lapped at her hole with just a little more force to it. She could barely feel it growing, in fact, save for the knowledge that they had certainly not started out this way.

"Deeper," left her lips without her even realizing it until its echo lingered on her lips and Nonon's tongue was doing just as asked, pushing as deep as it could into her ass. The whine it drew was a powerful one, Satsuki finding it impossible not to be carried away by its amazing thrill as she tightened the grip in her hair, pushing her face against her plump rear a little harder in a display of more wanton need than she'd intended to. It didn't bother her much though, a natural expression of how bad she wanted it, how much she needed to know her end. Her toes were curling and her breath hitched as she wrapped tighter around Nonon's finger, hips slowly drifting from her conscious control and rocking against her touch as she found herself approaching her end faster and faster, only one thing left to do now, and she was already moaning before she hit her peak.

Nonon pushed Satsuki's cock to point upward, letting its tip rest against her tight, hardened abs as she gave the last few strokes to bring her girlfriend to the satisfying release she had earned long before she even walked through the door. Satsuki's moans quivered as she came, cock throbbing and swelling as she came all over her stomach, Nonon dutifully lapping at her hole as she did so, leaving her holding back the shivering urge to thrash about and thrust wildly as pleasure overtook the raven-haired heiress. It truly was a miracle that she remained in one piece and relatively composed through it all, save for the tugging of her hair.

By the time Satsuki could pull herself upright, Nonon was already to her feet, climbing onto the bed and urging her lover to slide back. Satsuki did as she was directed, but she knew it was time to take the reigns, taking her pink-haired lover by the hand and pulling her down with her, easing Nonon onto her back amid all the pillows as she placed herself between her lean legs, licking her lips as a quick pull up of her skirt revealing just how desperate that little performance had left Nonon. The front of her panties were quite soaked, and Satsuki made a teasing show of running her fingers along her thighs and then up her sides, seizing the band of her underwear and slowly pulling them down. Her expression changed, shifting into something a little less passive, something still adoring, but hungrier. Nonon knew that look, and took all the willpower she possessed to keep still in the face of it.

Nonon could cockily top while she gave oral. Snickering and snarking her way into a position of dominance as she teased. But she lacked something physical about it, something to really drive home how in control of a situation she was on levels beyond the emotional. Satsuki had no such problems; she was incredibly physical by nature, a towering and imposing figure of steely expressions and biting words. Everything about the way she looked at Nonon said that while she had enjoyed the slow build, her orgasm had been the final straw in her patience, and it was time to love Nonon with all the vigour and passion she inspired in her. Satsuki's prowess was not only in her touch, but in the way she commanded her lover's attention, the way she could dominate with simultaneous intensity and gentleness. None of it made sense, but as the fingers drifted back up her thighs and a single, crooked digit ran from the very bottom of her slit up to her aching nub, Nonon didn't want to make any sense of it, she just wanted it.

Hands reached down to cup her rear--small and absolutely dwarfed by Satsuki's, but with a taut little curve to them that made it nice as far as small butts went--as Satsuki leaned forward, pulling her up a little to let the sopping wet pussy lips meet her thirsty mouth, intent on drinking every last drop of her arousal up to quench her need. The playful pecks the band leader had laid to the tip of Satsuki's cock paled in comparison to the deep, desperate kisses laid now to her mound, and where only seconds earlier she was wrapping the heiress around her finger, now she found the situation reversed, winding needily around Satsuki's as the digit rubbed gentle little circles against her clit.

Satsuki had a flair for domination, for somehow coming off as imposing even when she was devotedly giving oral, nothing selfish or assertive about the desire for her partner to feel good by her tongue's adoration. But she did it with a vigour and intensity that Nonon couldn't believe, her touch so firm and possessive, not quite in a declaration of ownership, but in the passionate cling of someone who needed nothing in their life more than the continued assurance that she would be a part of it. Satsuki was a skilled and driven lover who, down to the way her eyes followed each quiver through her body and the errant twitch of even a finger, dig nothing but soak in the wonderful accomplishments of Satsuki coming undone. 

Being able to lie there and take it all in was an amazing treat for Nonon, one that lay on top of the amazing sensation of her tongue lapping at her folds, all the kisses and licks that induced the reactions Satsuki enjoyed so infectiously that it came right back to Nonon. She was so honoured to be loved so hard by someone as amazing as Satsuki, and knew that she felt the same way, which only deepened how amazing this entire relationship was to her, secure in the knowledge that the two circled one another in mutual adoration. Although a wonderful benefit, the tight grip on her rear that pulled her mound up to Satsuki's desperate lips as she was eaten out intensely was still second to that love, but she never felt like it was something she needed to be reminded of. It was always there, in how Satsuki looked at her, in the softest and most fleeting of kisses, in the way she held tightly onto her at night, like she was the most important thing in her life. Like she always had been.

With the abandonment of anything slow, Nonon's grip of Satsuki's dark locks tightened, a more needy hold and a bit more tug to her grasp as she rocked, caring less and less about containing herself as lavished in the trill of the pleasure beset upon her, squirming and writhing as her willowy form swayed on the bed. She wanted to buck frantically and beg for the tongue to go deeper, but it felt wrong to facefuck Satsuki, to be so aggressive and assertive with her, especially when on her own, she was doing such amazing things. The agile, slick muscle moved along her most sensitive of spots expertly, having scouted them out and charted all the best paths to make her whimper and howl in the shortest of times. Satsuki liked it when Nonon made noise, when she sang for her.

The kisses grew firmer and Nonon grew more fitful, breath quickening as she whined and grabbed at Satsuki's hair madly, her entire body shifting and shuddering into a spiral of burning physical bliss that she did nothing to fight against, embracing it as she shook. Her orgasm was intense, toes curling and head pressing back hard into the bed as everything tightened and quivered, her hips only held down by hands suddenly holding her gently down. Satsuki almost effortlessly kept her still as she continued to kiss and lick her mound throughout her maddening release, a playful glimmer sparkling in her eye as she kept Nonon's afterglow drawn out, pulling away only once she was absolutely certain that the quivering aftershocks were over.

Nonon looked at Satsuki with knots in her stomach, eyes drawn by the way she licked her lips clean of her nectar before curling into the smallest of smiles. The musician was never clear on whether or not thanking somebody after sex was awkward or not, but the words, "Thank you," were nonetheless past her lips as she pulled herself upright. There was nowhere to go but forward for the two of them, to continue chasing release eagerly until they could no longer, and her eyes drew downward along Satsuki's body as she rose as well. Between her legs, her cock hadn't grown softer in the slightest, still rigid and needy, and Nonon knew what she had to do.

Crawling forward, she worked her way toward Satsuki, whose legs slid outward from under her. She saw Nonon coming over, and eased herself into the position she needed to be in for her arrival. "We're not even yet," she said, reaching for the girl's shoulders, caressing them as she drew closer. "You should stand up, I'll go down on you again." In support of her insistence, her hands began to slide down Nonon's willowy body, cupping her rear and trying to lift her up so that she could go again. But she was met with resistance, and she didn't fight the downward push of Nonon's body as it sought instead to sink down into her lap.

"I want this," she insisted, less a declaration of consent and more the assurance that if Satsuki had her pleasure in mind, this is what she'd let her do. Almost immediately, the push against her rear turned into a squeeze as Satsuki relented, allowing Nonon to straddle her lip and linger with her entrance pressed against the tip of the needy girlcock. Kisses followed, peppered against her neck and shoulders as Satsuki held true to her desire to see Nonon enjoy herself, putting all of the attention and energy she could find toward the pink-haired musician as she waited for her to take the plunge. 

Nonon never felt bad about her tiny breasts, barely bumps on her chest, because aside from confidence in herself, she knew that they were sensitive as hell, small clusters of nerves that even the slightest provocation could light up brilliantly. And there was nothing 'slight' about the way someone as passionate as Satsuki touched the woman she loved, lips caressing the sensitive skin and making the pink-haired girl purr as the kisses turned into licks and then into sucks of her hardened nipple. Nonon's spine arched and her breath tightened once more as she quivered, fingers losing themselves once more in Satsuki's hair as she began to push down, feeling the head parting her dripping pussy lips and making her jaw tremble as the first taste of penetration only made her thirstier for more. 

With ragged desperation, Nonon took her in deeper, moaning and whining as each inch made her move faster, nothing satisfying her until she had taken all of her lover into her and was left shuddering and moaning as her breasts were still assailed by an eager mouth that simply adored the cute little breasts. She was fresh off the heels of an orgasm, but already fervidly needed another, and couldn't be contained as she began to rock up and down, the thick, large penetration of her slight form leaving her shivering but undaunted. She wasn't going to stop, not now, not when Satsuki was buried inside of her and everything in her mind was screaming at her to make sure that if she came again, Satsuki was going to be right behind her.

It was the only proper compromise for two people who so selflessly sought to make their lover feel good. They'd shown each other what they could do, but now coming together, they could work together for their mutual benefit, their minds torn between the focus on their lover and on the bliss stewing within them. Nonon pecked at Satsuki's forehead and kissed her hair as she moved, the rocking atop her cock slowly turning into bouncing as her body whipped itself into a feverish, needy frenzy. It was harder to focus with each passing moment, each hard push down that hilted the girlcock inside of her, left her wanting more as her soaked inner walls clenched tightly down around it. Every part of her screamed for release, primed and aching with a throbbing need whose impact coursed through her in its aftershocks.

Though better able to hold it in than Nonon, Satsuki needed it just as bad. Granted, she wasn't bouncing and howling, singing sweet moans as she rode her cock vigorously, but the way her hips rocked up to meet the bounces, the way she simply would not leave her chest alone, the way every breath was so consumed by the scent of her lover growing more intense with each passing moment of exertion... It consumed her. Her entire being was driven by passion and the love she felt for Nonon, something so pure and wonderful that she felt no shame in wrapping herself into, letting it envelop and guide her through her every action. Her hand reached for Nonon's back, holding her upright as her spine arched and her head leaned back, the musician howling up at the ceiling in bliss.

Nonon knew that Satsuki could always catch her, reckless with how she moved as she felt safe in her arms, which gave not only love, but security and certainty. Trust. In the dizzying, heated moment of passion, where her body moved almost autonomously in its desperate search for relief of its urges, her eyes fell onto Satsuki and her mind was buzzing as much with lust as it was with love. In the final, toe-curling seconds before she came, all she could think about was how much she loved her, and how many things it transcended that went well beyond the amazing sex that a life with her offered.

”Satsuki!” she cried sharply, her entire body quivering once more as her body was consumed by its release, by burning hot passion through her veins, lighting her up with tingling sensation that she tried to roll with as opposed to against. The sudden clenching of her inner walls around Satsuki triggered a chain reaction, trying to milk from her an orgasm that the raven-haired woman had no intention of holding back now that she knew Nonon had gotten off. The sudden warm, gooey flood of semen into Nonon only made her louder as they writhed together, Satsuki letting go and moving in impassioned bliss, almost dancing with Nonon in her arms as they reached their lurid, mutual peak.

Nonon wasn't even aware she was falling until her back hit the bed and she bounced, Satsuki lying atop her, trailing kisses along her neck until she was at her lips, and could slowly savour the girl's taste once more. They were breathless, and the recycled air between their lips didn't help matters, but neither cared enough to pull away from the soft, slow descent from their maddening peak. Slow and soft tenderness was as good a remedy as any. Satsuki was still buried inside of her, still rigid, but there was no longer any focus on making love. It had been made, and now it was time to bask in it.

Satsuki meant to say, “I love you.” It was the right thing to say after a moment like this, wrapped in the arms of the woman she did indeed love, wanting to state it no matter how obvious it was. But she slipped up, and instead whispered into her girlfriend's lips, “Marry me.” Her eyes widened in realization and surprise, but she knew that she couldn't take it back. That she didn't want to, frankly. She let it linger there, watch as Nonon's face lit up in joy and threw a million little kisses to her lips in excitement, unable to even form a properly accepting word, and just responding physically as her mind tried to process it.

Maybe the accident wasn't such a bad thing, either. With so long spent trying to make the world a better place, Satsuki should have taken the time to make her own world better, and Nonon was the best way to do that.


End file.
